Harley Black
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others. M/M/M SLASH MPREG IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Micheal Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnegin, Terry Boot, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a few others are in the room of requirement and they are all talking. Seamus asks Draco, Greg and Theo "what are you snakes doing here ?"

"we were told to come here" replies Theo before Draco says "we were summoned here for a reason"

"yea, but why ?" asks Terry while looking confused.

"because I summoned you here" says Harry as he walks into the room before he says "the people in this room are the only ones that I trust, well the only ones that I could get here"

"you trust them ?" Seamus asks Harry pointing at Draco, Theo and Greg.

"yea, they would never betray me, you all have never really betrayed me" says Harry.

"who has betrayed you ?" asks Neville.

"Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore as well as a few others" replies Harry before he tells the group gathered what he had heard.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

As Harry walks through the corridor towards his next class when he hears voices. He hears Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny all talking while walking towards the headmaster's office. Harry decides to follow them, he sneaks behind them as they walk and he sneaks into the headmaster's office and before he can find a place to hide, he suddenly turns invisible. He looks at his arms and hands before he hears Ron ask "when are the others getting here ?"

"now" replies Dumbledore just as the fire in the fire place turn green and out of the fire place comes Mrs Weasley, Elphias Doge and Mundungus Fletcher exit the fireplace before Ron asks "when will you kill Potter ? he has been driving me insane"

"what do you mean ?" asks Dumbledore.

"he has been driving me nuts with all his nightmares and his whining" replies Ron.

"you need to put up with him some more, dear, so we can get all of his money" Mrs Weasley says to her son who pouts before Ginny says "i still need to marry him and then get pregnant by him and then we can kill him"

"how do we get him to fall in love with Ginny ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"we will give a very powerful love potion and then Ginny will take a fertility potion to much sure that she gets pregnant before we kill him" replies Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling and he is smiling an evil smile.

"good, Harry will fall in love with me, then marry me, get me pregnant before going to fight the dark lord who he will defeat before Dumbledore kills him and claims that he was a dark wizard because he could speak parseltongue, was connected to the dark lord and we can also claim that he had killed a few people who we will kill" says Ginny.

"who will we kill ?" asks Ron.

"we could kill the Slytherins students that didn't join Voldemort and say that Potter did it because he believed that they were going to join Voldemort, we then say that Harry had killed a few of the others, like whoever had died during the battle" replies Dumbledore.

"an excellent plan, Headmaster Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley.

"thank you" says Dumbledore before Mundungus asks "what do I get out all of this ?"

"you will get one the lesser vaults of Harry's multiple vaults" replies Dumbledore before he says "while the Weasleys and I split the rest of the vaults between us"

"a very good plan and I will take over his properties and businesses" says Elphias Doge.

"perfect" says Dumbledore before Ron and Ginny exit the office with Harry following them and they hear Ron say to his sister ""i can't believe Potter" before he says in a mocking way "oh boo hoo, i never knew my parents, i have nightmares about their deaths and Voldemort a lot, the Dursleys are being the worst this summer" before his voice changes back to normal and he says "i can't wait until we get his money and then we can kill him after he changes his will to give me, mum, dad and you his money which we will share with the others if they want it but i doubt that"

"so true and then we don't have to listen to that mudblood know-it-all either" replies Ginny as they walk down the corridor.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

The group in the room of requirement are all shocked by what Harry had told them before Draco asks "are you going to head to Gringotts ?"

"yea, but I will be leaving Britain too" says Harry before Theo says "i want to join you when you leave, my father wants me to be marked by the dark lord"

"the dark lord will probably want to mark me for my father's capture and his exposure" says Draco.

"this is certainly going to be interesting" mutters Harry.

"i'll come with you too" says Seamus.

"me too" says Luna and Hermione in unison.

"OK, I will need some spies while i'm away" Harry says to the others gathered in the room.

"we'll do it, each of us will be your spies in each of the houses and we will found out who is truly on your side and who isn't on your side" says Neville before the others all agree. Harry then says "thanks for being on my side"

"no problem, Harry" replies Neville before Terry agrees "I'll be your spy in Ravenclaw"

"I'll be your spy in Hufflepuff" agrees Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"and I'll be your spy in Slytherin" agrees Greg.

"thanks guys" says Harry with a smile before he says "i'll be leaving Britain after my visit at Gringotts and then I'll be gone"

"OK, we'll join you after your visit at Gringotts" says Draco. Harry nods before they leave the room of requirement.

* * *

It's the last day of school and Harry is getting onto the train with Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione. They find a compartment to sit in on the train ride to Kings Cross Station where some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix are waiting for him. As soon as they get to the station Harry leaves the compartment and he tells Ron and Ginny that he needs to go to the toilet.

He goes into the toilet. He then turns invisible and sneaks out of the toilets before he heads to Gringotts. After he gets to Gringotts, he walks to the goblin at the head desk and he says "hello master goblin, i am Harry Potter and i would like to see the goblin in charge of my vaults"

"do you have your key ?" asks the goblin sitting at the desk.

"no, i bet dumbles has it, i just found out that I have several vaults, not just my trust fund" says Harry while he is making a fist with his hand. They talk business for a while before the goblin signals for another goblin to take Harry somewhere. The goblin that comes turns out to be the Goblin who first took Harry to his vaults, Griphook. Griphook takes his to a room where he then says "i need some of your blood which you will drop onto these enchanted parchments and it will tell you everything you need to know, "

"of course" replies Harry before he takes out a knife from his pants before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the pieces parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. The first parchment finishes glowing and Harry picks it up and reads it.

* * *

 **Inheritance test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Confirmed Lordships**

 _Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

 _Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

* * *

 **Confirmed Family Vaults**

 _Potter Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Le Fay Vault_

 _Black Vault_

Harry stares at the list before he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

 _Emyrs_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Peverell_

 _La Fey_

 _Evans_

 _Potter_

 _Black_

Harry then looks at the result of the Interference test. He reads it.

* * *

 **Interference test of Harry James Potter**

 **Abilities Test**

 **Natural ability / Status**

 _Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parseltongue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Wiccan Magic Including Powers/ Blocked 100% by Lily and James Potter._

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

 _All Speak/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looks shocked before he says "i didn't know just how many blocks i had but i'm sure my parents had a very good reason to block my wiccan magic and powers" before he looks at the parchment.

Harry looks up from the parchment and asks "can you get rid of all of these blocks please ?"

"of course" sneers Griphook before he calls for a different goblin whose name is Killerot who enters the room before he says "lay down on the ritual table and I will remove the blocks"

* * *

Harry does what he is told and about an hour later all of the blocks are gone. Harry sits up and he gets off the ritual table and as soon as he stands up, he suddenly collapses in pain as his creature inheritance comes. He yells as he suddenly goes under a transformation.

Harry grows two black cat ears with green streaks before he grows three white fox tails with gold trims on the tails and sharp claws. He also gets cat eyes and some sharp teeth.

He gets up before he asks "what am I ?"

"you would be a Neksune, half Neko, half Kitsune" replies Killerot.

"I better put some glamours up" says Harry but before he does his extra body parts all disappear and Harry says "I didn't even do my glamour yet"

"a Kitsune can always disguise themselves as humans and we are guessing that your disguise also hides your Neko parts too" says Griphook as Killerot nods.

They exit the room before Harry asks "can you please make me and my friends a port-key out of Britain ?"

"yes, for a price" replies Griphook with a toothy grin. Harry pays the goblins before they give him a port-key out of Britain to wherever.

Harry leaves Gringotts before he meets up with Theo, Draco, Hermione, Seamus and Luna who are all at the Leaky Cauldron. Once he is with them he shows them the port-key and they then say "getaway" and they are whisked away to Lima, Ohio.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

An hour later Dumbledore is waiting in an unknown area for Harry to arrive with the others to begin his training when Mrs Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge and a few other loyal followers of Dumbledore's all enter the grounds. Dumbledore smiles, thinking that they have Harry but that changes when Mrs Weasley says to Dumbledore "he's gone"

"what do you mean, he's gone ?" asks Dumbledore.

"well, it's better if Ron and Ginny explain" says Mrs Weasley before Ron steps forward and says "we were with him until he told us that he wanted to go to the toilet, after a little bit we went to search for him to find that he disappeared, so we went to the Dursley house to get him but he wasn't there either"

"we tried searching for before we came here" says Ginny.

"well, at least you tried to find him, we need to find him and make sure that he gets here for his training" says Dumbledore.

"what do we tell the wizarding world ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"we could tell the papers that he is in hiding training or we could tell them that he ran away" says Ron.

"we will tell them that he is in hiding, training but if he doesn't return for his sixth year, we will tell the wizarding world that he has joined Voldemort, after we get complete control on his vaults" says Dumbledore.

"how far have you gotten with that ?" asks Ron with a greedy look on his face.

"i'm close, i'm sure" replies Dumbledore before they try and figure out where Harry has gone.

* * *

A month before school holidays have ended Harry, Draco and Theo are all at Dalton Boys Academy waiting for the headmaster in the headmaster's office, so that they can enrol into the school. The headmaster enters his office and he looks at his files which tell him that the three boys are emancipated and all share the same last name.

The headmaster sits in his chair before he says "so, you are Theodore Black (Theo nods), Drake Black (Draco nods) and Harley Black (Harry nods), well, it would be great for you three to join us here at Dalton"

"thank you sir" replies the three boys in unison.

"I should tell you that you three will be in separate rooms" says the Headmaster.

"yea, we understand" says Harley/Harry with a nod.

"good, this way you will be able to maybe make more friends while you are here at Dalton" says the Headmaster.

"thank you" says Drake/Draco before they talk more and they exit the office. As they walk away from the office Theo asks "how are we going to make this work ?"

"it's going to be hard for you both but Hermione, Seamus and I have been teaching you both and Luna" says Harley/Harry.

"this is going to be hard, it will be hard to hide our magic while we are here" says Drake/Draco.

"no, it won't and plus it will be a new experience for you both" says Harley/Harry as they walk through the halls and exit the school.

A month later Harley/Harry is unpacking his room with help from Drake/Draco, Theo, Hermione, Luna and Seamus with the last three teenagers going to McKinney High. Hermione then asks as she picks up an old book "where do you want this ? and what is it ?"

"just put it on my desk, it's a family heirloom, from my mother's side of the family" replies Harley/Harry as Hermione widens her eyes and Harry says "yes, you can read it but later on and as long as you make sure that it doesn't get damaged"

"oh, please, since when, since you've known me, have I ever damaged a book" says Hermione with a sniff.

"you've never damaged a book, I know but this book is one of the only things I have from my mother" says Harry before Hermione places the book on the desk and they unpack Harley/Harry's things while talking about different things.

* * *

After they have unpacked everything in Harley/Harry's room they go to unpack Theo's and Drake/Draco's rooms but Harry leaves a note for his roommate.

Harley/Harry's roommate enters the room with his parents and they unpack his stuff before his mother says "I know that you don't like the fact that we moved here from Paris but your father has business here"

"i know mother, can we just unpack my room and then I can settle in" asks Harley/Harry's roommate.

"of course" replies his mother replies before they unpack everything. After that his mother leaves and he walks over to the desk where he sees a note for him which he reads before he sees the book on the table, he looks at it but he doesn't touch it since the note asked him not to. He leaves the room to explore Dalton.

* * *

Harley/Harry comes back to his room to find that his new roommate had moved in and had unpacked all of his stuff, so Harley/Harry decides to start reading the Evans Book of Shadows which adds spells that had ever been cast, even if the spell is for evil and it also has the spells that the Evans family it self had added to the Book of Shadows. After reading for a bit and he sees that his roommate hadn't returned Harley/Harry decides to put his headphones in to listen to some music from his new MP3 which he had bought after he moved to Ohio and he added a lot of music to it.

The song Break The Ice and he starts singing it out loud.

 _It's been a while_

 _I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting_

 _But I'm here now_

Harry gets off his bed and starts dancing to the music from the song before he sings

 _I know it's been a while_

 _But I'm glad you came_

 _And I've been thinking 'bout_

 _How you say my name_

 _You got my body spinning_

 _Like a hurricane_

 _And it feels like_

 _You got me going insane_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _So let me get it up_

Harry closes his eyes while he sings the song and he dances.

 _Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

 _You ain't gotta be scared_

 _We're grown now_

 _I'm a hit defrost on you_

 _Let's get it blazin'_

 _We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

 _Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

 _Just wanna move you_

 _But you're frozen_

 _That's what I'm saying_

Since his eyes are closed and he can't hear anything expect the music, Harley/Harry doesn't notice that his new roommate had returned and was staring at him from the doorway as Harley/Harry sings and dances.

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _So are you warming up yet?_

 _You got me hypnotised_

 _I never felt this way_

 _You got my heart beating like an 808_

 _Can you rise to the occasion?_

 _I'm patiently waiting_

 _Cause it's getting late_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _So let me get it up_

 _Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

 _You ain't gotta be scared_

 _We're grown now_

 _I'm a hit defrost on you_

 _Let's get it blazin'_

 _We can turn the heat up if you wanna_

 _Turn the lights down low if you wanna_

 _Just wanna move you_

 _But you're frozen_

 _That's what I'm saying_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

Harry dances in a sexy manner making his new roommate drool as Harley/Harry sings

 _I like this part_

 _It feels kinda good_

 _Yeah_

Harley/Harry dances to the music before he sings

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Let me break the ice_

 _Allow me to get you right_

 _Let you warm up to me_

 _Baby I can make you feel_

 _Hot (more)_

Harley/Harry finishes the song and is about to choose his next one when his roommate starts clapping and gets his attention. Harley/Harry looks at the floor in embarrassment making his new roommate walk over to him, lift his head up and says "that was amazing, you're pretty good"

"oh I don't know, i don't think I'm that good" replies Harley/Harry before he says "i'm Harley Black"

"Sebastian Smythe and I think that you are an amazing singer" Sebastian replies before some guy runs to the doorway and asks "who was that, the person singing ?"

"why ?" asks Harley/Harry in a small voice while he hide slightly behind Sebastian and the guy says "my names Thad and I'm with the Dalton Warblers, which ever one of you that was singing has to join us, you were amazing"

"so, i told you" Sebastian says to Harley/Harry making Thad turn to Harley/Harry and asking "that was you ?"

"yea, i'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything" replies Harley/Harry.

"no, you didn't disturb me or anything, i loved it, your voice is amazing" says Thad.

"really ?" asks Harley/Harry.

"yea" replies Thad before they hear Drake/Draco ask from the doorway "what's going on ?"

"it's OK Drake, Thad was just telling me that I have an amazing voice and so was Sebastian" Harley/Harry tells Drake/Draco who introduces himself before Thad says "please convince your brother to join the Warblers"

"why ?" asks Drake/Draco as Theo walks into the room and he asks Thad "why are you in my brother's room Thad ?"

"this is your brother's room ?" asks Thad.

"yea, Harley is my brother" replies Theo before he asks Harley/Harry "are they bothering you ?"

"no" replies Harley/Harry before he turns to Thad and says "i'll think about joining"

"how about I join the warblers, you join them" Sebastian says to Harley/Harry before he says "that way, you won't be surrounded by strangers"

"i'll think about it" replies Harley/Harry before Thad, Theo and Drake/Draco leave the room.

* * *

That night Harley/Harry is reading one of his many book when he sees Sebastian changing his clothes to some really nice clothes before he asks "going out ?"

"yea, you won't tell anyone, right ?" replies Sebastian.

"not unless I can join you, i'm bored and reading can only keep me occupied for so long" replies Harry.

"OK, but you do have to change your clothes" says Sebastian. Harley/Harry gets off his bed before he takes his shirt off as well as his pants before he grabs his change of clothes which he puts on before he turns to see Sebastian staring at him and he asks "what ?"

"your body is soo hot" says Sebastian with a cocky smile.

"well, play your cards right and you may end up having my body" Harley/Harry says to him with a flirty smile before he looks out of the door and he says "let's go" before he exits the room with Sebastian following him. Sebastian catches up with him and asks "know of any gay bars ?"

"yea" replies Harley/Harry before he heads to Scandals. Once they arrive at Scandals Sebastian asks "do you have an I.D. ?"

"yea, what about you ?" replies Harley/Harry.

"yea, i do have one" replies Sebastian before they get to the security guard who looks at their I.D.s before he lets them inside. Once they are inside the two of them head to the bar where they both get some drinks. Harley/Harry and Sebastian both get a Tutti Fruiti as well as a sex on the beach each before they find a table and they scope out the guys there while some of the guys there try and fail at flirting with them.

* * *

After finishing their drinks they decide to go dance, so they hit the dance floor just as Break The Ice from Brittany Spears. The two boys dance and grind together before one of the many guys joins them. This guy has a mo-hawk with big muscly arms which wrap around Harley/Harry's body as Sebastian dances in front of him.

They dance for a while before they head back to their table before Harley/Harry asks muscles "what's your name, stud ?"

"Noah Puckerman but people call me Puck, what's your name, foxy ?" replies Noah.

"i think that i'm going to call you Noah either that or I could call you stud, my name is Harley Black, but you can keep calling me foxy" replies Harley/Harry with a flirty grin before Harley/Harry says "this is Sebastian Smythe, I haven't found a nickname for him yet"

"I like the name, stud, how about the name sexy for Sebastian ?" asks Noah as he looks at Sebastian who nods before he licks his lips as he looks at Harley/Harry's and Sebastian's bodies with lust.

* * *

After a few drinks the three boys decide to go to Noah's house. On the way there, as they are walking they find that their path is blocked by at least ten demons who all look at Harley/Harry as soon as they see him before they all throw fireballs at the three teenagers but Harley/Harry deflects the fireballs with his empathy before before he uses his cyrokinesis on one demon who freezes over before he uses his pyrokinesis on another demon who bursts into flames. Harley/Harry then stands in front of Sebastian and Puck before he says "attacking us was a big mistake" He raises his arms before he thrusts them at the rest of the demons who all end up tangled in multiple vines which destroy all of the demons entangled in them except one who he asks "who sent you ?"

The demon doesn't answer before Harley/Harry growls before he asks again "who sent you ?" before he decides to just destroy the demon which he does by stabbing it with an athame. He turns to the two shocked mortals before he says "it's a bit of a long story"

"you can tell us" says Noah before he says "let's head back to my place" Harley/Harry and Sebastian both nod before they follow Noah.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

The three teenage boys arrive at Noah's house, they enter the house and head to Noah's room. Once inside the room Sebastian and Noah sit on Noah's bed while Harley/Harry paces trying to figure out what to tell the two boys before Sebastian says "come on Harley, you can tell us, we won't judge"

"OK, well, first I should tell you that my name really isn't Harley Black" says Harley/Harry.

"what is it ?" asks Noah.

"Harry Potter, I'm kind of in hiding" replies Harley/Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Sebastian confused. Harley/Harry explains why he is hiding and who is with, after the explanation Noah yells "they just expect you to face this Voldemort guy, a teenager ?"

"yep" replies Harley/Harry.

"they are fucked up, they should be fighting, not hiding behind a teenager" says Noah. Harley/Harry and Sebastian agree with Noah before Sebastian asks "who attacked us and how did you do what you did ?"

"they were demons who were trying to kill me to get my powers, I am a witch, a Wiccan witch but I'm not on the neutral side of things" replies Harley/Harry before he says "my mother was a Wiccan witch"

"where is she ?" asks Noah.

"dead, i also trust you both a lot to tell you guys this, i feel that I can trust you both" replies Harley/Harry.

"oh, sorry and thanks for trusting me" says Noah before Harry tells them about his creature side which he shows them before he asks "now that you know what I am, do you still want me ?"

"hell yea" replies Noah before he rushes forward and kisses Harley/Harry passionately before Sebastian walks over to the two teenagers before he rubs his hands over their bodies. They start stripping before Harry starts sucking on Noah's 'puckasaurs' while he jerks Sebastian's 8 inch cock.

* * *

The next day Harley/Harry, Noah and Sebastian are in Noah's room after the night of several rounds of loud, obnoxious sex, they get dressed and Harley/Harry asks Noah "do you go to McKinney High School ?"

"yea, why ?" asks Noah.

"my two 'sisters' and my 'brother' are going there and I would like it if someone kept an eye on them while they are there since I'm going to Dalton" says Harley/Harry.

"i'll do it" says Noah before Sebastian asks "what do they look like ?"

"well, Hermione Black, whose name once was Hermione Granger, Hermione has lots of bushy brown hair, brown eyes, a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry, she is not someone you want to piss off, she punched Draco in the nose once"

"wow, she sounds fun to be around" says Noah before Harley/Harry says "Luna Black whose name was once Luna Lovegood but she was also called Loony Lovegood and if Hermione or any of us hear anyone call her that, they will be pranked hard"

"pranked ?" asks Sebastian.

"yea" Harley/Harry says to Sebastian before he says "Luna has waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows"

"she sounds cool" says Noah raising his eyebrows.

"she is unique, my siblings and I are very protective of her, she is the youngest of us all" says Harley/Harry before he says "the last one of my siblings who is going to McKinney High School is Seamus Black whose name once was Seamus Finnigan, Seamus has sandy hair with light skin and blue eyes, his hair is short and he speaks with an Irish accent"

"wicked, what are they like ?" asks Noah.

"Hermione is extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of our classes and continuously aiding me and Ron in our adventures. She was so studious that the school gave her a Time-turner in her third year, a device that rewinds time so that she could take extra courses.

Hermione is quite responsible, perfectionist, and well put-together, which led to her being made a prefect during our fifth year. Throughout her entire school career, Hermione was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of her popularity. Her sense of humour was limited; she frequently expressed disapproval over Fred and George's practical jokes and threatened to put them in detention for selling prank items in the common room.

She often attempted to act as the voice of reason among us all, to varying levels of success. However, in spite of her strait-laced disposition, Hermione was not above using coercion and threats to get what she wanted, as is evidenced by her blackmailing Rita Skeeter into writing a good article about me. Hermione is not afraid to stand up to us when she thought it was in their best interests, or when she felt they were wrong; she risked angering me by getting my Firebolt confiscated because she feared it might be jinxed" replies Harley/Harry.

"she sounds amazing" says Sebastian before Harley/Harry says "Luna is an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, having been sorted into Ravenclaw, "where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." Although many think Luna was bizarre, me, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Theo, Drake/Draco, Michael, Greg, Terry, Justin and the Weasley Twin are very fond and protective of her.

Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone made fun of her father or The Quibbler, of which he was editor, the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-edged sword), and she would immediately become very angry.

She has an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a "knack for embarrassing honesty" according to me. She is completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or under stress, like during the battle at the ministry. Luna is very good at comforting others too"

"she sounds a bit little Brittany" says Noah before he says "Brittany is one of the cheerios, a cheerleader" Harry nods in understanding before Noah asks "what's Seamus like ?"

"Through his school years, Seamus generally appeared good-natured and easy-going. He was also rather clumsy, as he set fire to a feather he was supposed to be levitating in his first year. As suggested by his name, Seamus comes from an Irish family as shown in the Quidditch World Cup he attended just before his fourth year. He seems to display traits of more than one Hogwarts house, since the Sorting Hat had to think for almost a minute before deciding to sort him into Gryffindor. Seamus is also very curious, asking Professor Quirrell where he got his turban, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington how he could be "nearly headless" and Professor Snape about Inferi" replies Harry before Noah's door opens and a young girl runs in and jumps on Noah yelling good morning who says "hey Sarah, what are you doing ?"

"jumping on you to wake you up" replies Sarah.

"i was already awake" says Noah before Sarah notices Harley/Harry and Sebastian and she asks "who are they ?" pointing at the two boys.

"friends" replies Noah before Sarah runs out of the room and Harley/Harry says "we better go"

"agreed" says Sebastian before they say goodbye to Noah and they leave the house without Noah's mom noticing them.

* * *

A week later Harley/Harry and Sebastian are in their dorm room reading the Evans Book of Shadows when Thad enters the room and he asks Harry "have you made your decision about joining the Warblers ?"

"yes, i have" replies Harley/Harry.

"what is your decision, Foxy ?" asks Sebastian.

"foxy ?" asks Thad.

"i'll join if Sebastian joins" replies Harley/Harry.

"does Sebastian want to join ?" asks Thad.

"yea, i do" replies Sebastian before he cuddles up to Harley/Harry who blushes before he says "we both will join the Warblers"

"great, i'll tell the others" says Thad before he runs out of the room without closing the door which Harley/Harry closes with his telekinesis. They look through the Evans Book of Shadows before they get to a spell which Sebastian wants Harley/Harry to try out and Harley/Harry says "we need a mirror and someone"

"let's find someone, someone who is a bad guy" says Sebastian before he pulls Harley/Harry off the bed they were sitting on and they head out, they buy a mirror and they head to a local coffee shop to find someone who deserves what the spell entails. An hour later a group of homophobic jocks enter the coffee shop, they past them and Harley/Harry can feel all of their hate but a few of them don't hate. Harley/Harry senses the one with the most hate and says pointing at the one with the most hate "he has the most hate for people like us, he has a lot of hatred"

"then, do the spell on him" says Sebastian.

"we need to get him alone" says Harley/Harry before he sees Noah enter the coffee shop holding a beautiful baby. Harry and Sebastian get up, walk over to him and ask "whose this little angel ?"

"people think that she is my daughter but she's not, I claimed to be her father to protect my friend, Finn" replies Noah in a slow whisper before he says "Finn is in love with some girl at my school and him having a daughter will break them up, so I claimed to be Beth's dad, which also protected my reputation of a straight sex animal"

"straight sex animal ?" asks Harley/Harry.

"yea, this is Ohio but they don't like that I had a kid outside of marriage" says Noah as he holds Beth in his arms. Harry smiles at Beth as does Sebastian when Beth smiles at them. Harley/Harry forgets to do the spell.

* * *

On the 1st of September, The Hogwarts Express leaves the platform and heads to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny Weasley are searching the train for Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny head through the train searching for Harry when they knock on one of the compartments which has Neville, Dean, and asks "have you guys seen Harry and Hermione ?"

"no, they aren't on the train" says Neville.

"what do you mean ?" asks Ginny.

"they aren't on the train, they weren't at the station either" replies Dean before he says "Seamus is gone too"

"who cares about that, my best mate is missing" yells Ron before he walks away while Ginny flirts a bit with Dean who doesn't even notice her. Ginny then walks away before she blows a kiss at Dean who just sits in his seat thinking about his best friend not being on the train.

They arrive at Hogsmeade station and they take the carriages to Hogwarts front gates where a set of Aurors are to inspect the trunks for the safety of the students, teachers and the school. The students go to the great hall where they sit down, Ron and Ginny look around the great hall to find that Hermione, Luna, Seamus, Malfoy, Nott and Harry aren't there and Ron says "Harry, Malfoy, Luna, Hermione, Seamus and Nott aren't here"

"what do you mean, Ron ?" asks Ginny.

"i can't see them here" replies Ron.

"where are they ?" asks Ginny.

"I have no clue but after this, we will ask Dumbledore where Harry is" replies Ron before the food appears and he starts stuffing his face with the food. After the feast is over the youngest Weasleys head to the headmaster's office which they enter, they tell Dumbledore that Harry, Malfoy, Nott, Hermione, Luna and Seamus weren't on the train or at Hogwarts making the old manipulator say "this is not good, without the Potter boy here, I won't be able to train him or tell him about how to defeat Voldemort"

"so, you're saying that he ran away ?" asks Ron.

"he could have missed the train, but he wasn't even at the Dursley home" says Dumbledore before Ginny says "we should do some damage control before the other students write home about Potter not being here" Not knowing that it was too late anyway.

* * *

Hermione, Luna and Seamus head to McKinney High School on their first day of school, they head into the school where they see a muscled jock with a black mohawk who nods at them with a smile before they keep walking before a group of guys in letter-man jackets and the leader says to them "well, well, well, what do we have here ? new kids"

"yea, got a problem with that ?" replies Hermione as she holds her books and glares at the jocks who back off a bit at the tone of her voice before a Latino girl walks over to them and she says to Hermione "I think you and I are going to be good friends"

"what's your name then ?" asks Hermione.

"Santana Lopez" replies the girl.

"I'm Hermione Black" says Hermione before she motions to Luna and Seamus saying "these are my siblings, Luna Black and Seamus Black" before the guy with the mohawk walks over to them and says "hey, i'm Puck" with a smile.

"I'm Hermione" replies Hermione.

"Luna" says Luna in a dreamy way.

"I'm Seamus, dude" says Seamus before Puck says "I met your brother once"

"which one ?" asks Seamus.

"raven black hair, emerald green eyes" says Puck. Hermione, Luna and Seamus look at each other and say "Harley, the most dangerous of us all"

"oh, definitely, I saw him being attacked by at least ten guys and he beat them all without breaking a sweat" says Puck and once the jocks hear that they all turned pale before Puck says "he asked me to keep an eye on you three and keep you out of trouble, especially Luna, he is very protective of her"

"how protective are we talking here ?" Santana asks Puck.

"he said that what he did to those ten guys, which was shocking, would be a cake walk compared to what he will do to anyone who hurts his siblings especially Luna" says Puck before the jocks back away and walk away from them.

"how do you know that ?" Seamus asks Puck.

"let's just say, i got to know Harley really well" says Puck.

"oh my god!" says Santana with wide eyes knowing what Puck had meant before she says "go Puck" with a smile just as a blonde girl in the same uniform as Santana walks up to them before they all head to their classes.

* * *

Two weeks later Harley/Harry, Drake/Draco, Theo, Hermione, Seamus, Luna, Noah and Sebastian are at Noah's house all talking when Harley/Harry gets a note making him yell "that fucking, meddling, manipulative, old cunt" making the others look at him and Harley/Harry starts muttering about what he is going to do to the old coot and the red haired traitors. Hermione has enough of the muttering and says to Harley/Harry "stop muttering and tell us what's wrong"

"this is" replies Harley/Harry handing her the note and she yells "that fucking, old, cunt, i'm going to kill him"

"get in line" says Harley/Harry with a growl before Noah gets up with Sebastian and they both start rubbing Harley/Harry's back to calm him down which he does before Noah asks "what has you both so worked up ?"

"Dumbledore has decided to tell the daily prophet that I have joined Voldemort and that I have started to kill people" says Harry.

"do people believe it ?" asks Noah.

"some do, some don't, most of them think that he would never join the man who killed his parents" replies Hermione before she says "most of the students at Hogwarts don't believe it but Ron and Ginny are telling everyone that it's true and that they saw him with Voldemort before trying to kill them"

"that's bullshit" yells Sebastian before he says "Harley has been here, with us"

"if the wizarding world knew that, then Dumbledore would know it and would try to capture me" says Harley/Harry before he says "I want to check out what the Weasley twins think about the news"

"OK then, let's go" says Noah standing in front of Harley/Harry who smiles and asks "are you sure you want to come ? we will have to be in disguise"

"what kind of disguises are you thinking ?" Theo asks Harley/Harry.

"well, you can dress up as whatever you want" Harley/Harry replies.

"am I coming too ?" asks Sebastian.

"yea, plus I need you and Noah to join me when I head into Gringotts" Harley/Harry says to Sebastian before Hermione says "I will come too, I will grab a few things from the Weasley's shop"

"what ?" asks Harley/Harry in shock as he looks at Hermione with a look of shock on his face making Hermione scowl and say "i'm not always a rule follower, you do remember our previous school years, right ?"

"yea, I remember" says Harley/Harry grimaces at the reminder,

"let's go and get into out disguises before we head to the Wizarding world" says Luna before she stands up and skips away while humming a tune. Later that day, Harley/Harry has gotten dressed into his disguise, he also had chosen a few disguises for Noah and Sebastian's disguise. The two boys had gotten changed into their disguises before Harley/Harry says "i'm coming out now, don't laugh at what i'm wearing" Noah, Sebastian, Drake/Draco, Seamus, Theo, Hermione and Luna all look to where Harley/Harry's voice is coming from before he walks out.

Noah and Sebastian's jaws drop as they stare at Harley/Harry while Theo, Seamus and Drake/Draco all look at Harley/Harry with wide eyes while Luna and Hermione smile since they knew what Harley/Harry's disguise was.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Who can guess what Harley/Harry's disguise is ?**

 **I'll give you four clues**

 **Clue 1: the disguise is someone who is a girl.**

 **Clue 2: She is from the DC Comics**

 **Clue 3: She is a villain.**

 **Clue 4: She was once a Doctor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Harley/Harry is wearing a tight green top that shows his mind drift with fake breasts under the shirt which covers his chest and fake breasts, he is also wearing a very short green mini-skirt and a red haired wig with some green vines entwined into the wig. Harley/Harry is also wearing a set of red and green gloves with red and green stiletto boots which are sharp, very sharp, so sharp that they could be used to stab someone.

Harley/Harry just stands there as Noah and Sebastian both stare at him and his disguise before Noah says "you don't even look like yourself, I wouldn't know that it's you if we met on the street, you don't look like a boy, and as a gay man, i can honestly say 'you look fucking gorgeous as a woman and in that outfit'"

"I agree with what Noah said, you look gorgeous as a woman and in that outfit" says Sebastian before he and Noah both walk up to Harley/Harry and they both kiss him. Hermione then asks "how are we going to get to Gringotts anyway ?" while wearing her disguise.

"a portal" replies Harley/Harry before he waves his hand and a portal opens in front of them, shocking the others except Noah and Sebastian but at that same moment Noah's sister, Sarah enters the room and she stops before she asks "who are you ? where is my brother ? answer me or else I will scream"

"wow, even my own sister didn't recognise me in this outfit" says Noah while motioning to himself. Sarah's eyes widen before Harley/Harry asks her "can you keep a secret ?" with a wink.

"i can keep a secret" Sarah tells Harley/Harry who smiles before he grabs pot with a bunch of wilting flowers before he waves his hands over it and the flowers all suddenly bloom and the flowers grow bigger.

"wow" says Sarah with wide eyes staring at the flowers before she asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's a little power I have" replies Harley/Harry while Draco and Theo stare at Harley/Harry with shock before Theo asks "how is that possible ?"

"my mother was a Wiccan witch, she even had powers, she had a few powers but not as many as I do" replies Harley/Harry.

"what powers did she have ?" asks Hermione.

"I still have to find out but I bet that whatever she had, it was amazing" replies Harley/Harry

"I bet" says Theo before Sebastian asks Harley/Harry "remember that mirror spell ?"

"yea" replies Harley/Harry.

"why not use it against one of your enemies ?" asks Sebastian.

"what does this mirror spell do ?" asks Noah.

"it traps someone in a mirror" replies Harley/Harry with an evil grin which the others all see.

"who will you do it too ?" asks Hermione.

"my first friend, the one who got jealous a lot" replies Harley/Harry.

"good plan, but how will we be able to get him alone ?" says Hermione.

"we'll figure that out later, now, we have to go" says Harley/Harry before Sarah gets on a disguise and Harley/Harry opens up a portal which they all enter before they exit the portal in Diagon Alley. They all look around Diagon Alley and Sarah says "this place looks amazing"

"but it also looks abandoned" says Noah while looking around before he asks "why is that ?"

"death eaters, ever since Voldemort had returned and it was made public, Death eaters had been attacking everyone" replies Harley/Harry. They then walk to Weasley Wheezes and once they enter the store Harley/Harry says to the twins who are standing in front of him "hello, boys"

"hello, Harry" they say in unison before looking at the outfit Harley/Harry's outfit before Fred says "love the outfit, it's about time you changed from good boy to bad girl" with another look at Harley/Harry's outfit which makes Noah growl lowly before they ask in unison "why are you here Harry ?"

"it's Harley now, Harley Black but while i'm wearing this outfit, you can call me Ivy but no flirting" says Harley/Harry.

"why no flirting ?" asks George.

"because he is with us" says Noah as he steps forward before motioning to himself and Sebastian making the Weasley twins stare at Harley/Harry with shock before Fred asks "do you know what's being said about you ?"

"yea, and I have a plan but first, we are going to head to Gringotts" says Harley/Harry.

"be careful, Dumbledore is there -" says George.

"don't worry, I have a plan for that meddling old cunt" says Harley/Harry interrupting what George is saying before he continues and says "with Ron, Ginny, our mom and a few of the members of the order"

"excellent" says Harley/Harry while doing a perfect Mr Burns impression with a really evil grin before Noah says "we still need to get him alone"

"i know" says Harley/Harry.

They exit the joke shop, walk to Gringotts which they enter and Noah reads the warning and asks "was that a warning against thieves ?"

"yea, Goblins hate thieves" replies Harley/Harry.

"wicked" says Noah as they walk through the bank and they pass by Dumbledore, Dumbledore's minions and the three traitors. Ron just stares at Harley/Harry's outfit before he hears him say "i need to talk to my account manager"

"what's the name ?" asks the goblin at the desk.

"I'll tell you once we are in private, I don't want people to eavesdrop" says Harley/Harry before he says "but while we are out here, you can call me Ivy"

"what's your last name ?" Dumbledore asks Harley/Harry

"that's not really your business, is it ?" replies Harley/Harry before turns to the goblin who nods at him before he yells out for griphook who walks over to them before he says "follow me, miss Ivy and we shall get down to business"

"yes, let's go" says Harley/Harry before they start walking to the manager's office but they stop after they hear Ron says to Harley/Harry not knowing who it really was "i'm Ron Weasley, the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived"

"and I care why ?" asks Harley/Harry.

"well, i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date" says Ron.

"no" replies Harley/Harry before Ron asks "why ?"

"because i'm not available" replies Harley/Harry.

"who are you dating ? whoever it is, they could never compete with the best friend of the boy-who-lived" says Ron making both Noah and Sebastian growl loudly and Noah is about to attack Ron when Harley/Harry says "stud, he is not worth it and he is nothing compared to you and sexy" before he turns to Griphook and says "let's go" Griphook nods. They follow Griphook to the manager's office.

* * *

They enter the office before Harley/Harry says "my name is Harry Potter but I am also known as Harley Black"

"hello, Mr Potter" says Griphook.

"I am here to open up four new vaults" says Harley/Harry making the others all confused except Luna. Harley/Harry then says "then I will be grabbing a few items from several of my vaults"

"what name or names do you want the new vaults under ?" asks Griphook.

"one for Noah Puckerman(shocking Noah), One for Sarah Puckerman (shocking Sarah), one for Sebastian Smythe (shocking Sebastian) and one for Beth Corcoran (shocking Noah, Sarah and Sebastian while confusing the others except, of course, Luna)" replies Harley/Harry.

"how much is to be placed into the new vaults from your main vault ?" asks Griphook.

"well, Beth's vault will just be a school fund as well as a college fund and for her future, so about two thousand galleons" replies Harley/Harry before he says "Sarah's vault will have the same amount, Noah and Sebastian will have ten thousand galleons"

"galleons ?" asks Noah while confused.

"wizarding money" says Hermione before she says "if i'm right, one galleon is the amount to twenty-five American dollars"

"the money in the vaults will grow too" says Luna in a dreamy way.

"that mean that you gave me and Sebastian two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Noah says to Harry who just shrugs and says "and I gave twenty thousand dollars to Beth and Sarah"

"why ?" asks Noah.

"they are family" is all Harley/Harry says before he says "I would like to go to my vaults now"

"of course" replies Griphook. They leave the office and head to the Ravenclaw vault which Harley/Harry enters with Noah and Sebastian who Harley/Harry says to "grab one item that you like and I'll let you have it"

"are you sure ?" asks Noah before he sees a heart shaped pendant necklace sitting on a pedestal which he walks towards before he yells out "Harley, can you come here a second ?"

"yea, coming" says Harley/Harry before he appears next to him and Noah shows him the pendant necklace before Harley/Harry calls out "Griphook, can you come here for a minute ?"

"you wish for me to enter the vault ?" asks Griphook with a tone of surprise.

"yea" replies Harley/Harry. Griphook goes over to them before Harley/Harry while pointing at the pendant necklace asks "what's the name of this piece ?" Griphook widens his eyes at the piece before he says "that is the Ravenclaw's Heart, it was wore my Lady Ravenclaw herself, it is made from blue and bronze diamonds, each of the four founders had a pendant necklace like this except in different coloured diamonds"

"like for Gryffindor, red and gold, Slytherin, Green and silver and for Hufflepuff, yellow and black" says Harley/Harry.

"correct, Harley" says Griphook before Harley/Harry asks "is there anything in here that can be worn by guys ?"

"they had a different types of necklaces made with the same type of diamonds as well as earrings, bracelets, rings and brooches as well as toe rings, hair pieces and ankle bracelets" replies Griphook.

"even some that suit guys ?" asks Noah.

"yes, in each of the founders vaults" replies Griphook before Sebastian asks Harley/Harry "what are you going to do with all of this stuff ?"

"I don't know yet, but I am going to grab a few items" says Harley/Harry.

"like what ?" asks Noah.

"each of the founders heart pendant necklaces and some bracelets" replies Harley/Harry. After Harley/Harry had grabbed what he wanted, he and the others all head towards the exit where Dumbledore, Dumbledore's minions and the Weasleys are.

* * *

As they walk past them Dumbledore sees the Slytherin's Diamond Heart pendant necklace around Harley/Harry neck before he grabs him and asks "where did you get that necklace ?"

"from my vault, now unhand me, old man" Harley/Harry says to Dumbledore who tries to pull Harley/Harry closer before Harley/Harry pulls his arm of of the old man's grip. Dumbledore then says "that necklace belongs to Salazar Slytherin, it belongs to Hogwarts, as the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, i demand that you hand that over"

"fuck off, it belongs to me, and there no way an old man like you is going to get their hands on MY necklace" says Harley/Harry.

"you should have more respect for him" Mrs Weasley says to Harley/Harry.

"why ?" asks Noah stepping forward.

"because he is the greatest and most powerful wizard of all time" replies Ron.

"really ? is he even better than Merlin or the founders ?" asks Sebastian who had learned everything he can about wizarding history from Hermione, Seamus, Drake/Draco, Theo, Harley/Harry and Luna.

"yea, he is definitely better than Slytherin, the death eater and Dumbledore is more powerful than all four founders and Merlin" says Ron.

"OK, first, the term Death eater, wasn't even around when Salazar Slytherin was alive, second Dumbledore is not more powerful than the four founders, third, he is most diffidently not more powerful than Merlin" says Harley/Harry before he tilts his head and asks "do you think he is more powerful than me ?"

"yea, he is" says Ginny stepping forward. Harley/Harry motions Noah and Sebastian to step back which they do before Harley/Harry says "you don't know me or how powerful I really am"

"I think you are just some death eater scum" says Ginny.

"and I think that you are a greedy whore" says Harley/Harry making Ginny slap him. The slap doesn't even bother Harley/Harry who just looks at Ginny before he says "big mistake" Ginny backs away slowly before Harley/Harry slowly raise his arms which makes all of the plants in Gringotts raise too before he thrusts his arms at the group making the plants all attack the group except Ron who Harley/Harry grabs in the chaos before he opens a portal which he escapes through with the others taking Ron with them.

* * *

In Gringotts Dumbledore, Dumbledore's minions and the two Weasleys are all tangled up in the vines not knowing that Ron had been taken until everything calms down and Mrs Weasley asks "where's Ron ?"

"i don't know" replies Ginny before Dumbledore says "he must have been taken"

Mrs Weasley and Ginny both gasp before Mrs Weasley starts crying. Dumbledore tries ordering the goblins to help them out of the vines since they cant use their wands but the goblins all ignore them.

* * *

Harley/Harry and the others all exit the portal in Ohio before Harley/Harry throws Ron onto the ground before he says "hello, Ron"

"who are you ?" yells Ron.

"you'll see" replies Harley/Harry. Harley/Harry then nods his head in the direction that Ron is in to tell Noah and Sebastian to keep an eye on him while he changes his clothes. Ten minutes later Harley/Harry says "you want to know who i am"

"yea" yells Ron before Harley/Harry reveals himself making Ron yell out "Potter!"

"it's Black now, Harley Black" says Harley/Harry before he says "it's time for you to be punished"

"punished ?" asks Sarah.

"yea, he deserves it" says Harley/Harry before he grabs a mirror which he places on the wall and says to Sarah "go back to your brother"

"OK" says Sarah walking to her brother. Harley/Harry then chants

" _Freedoms lost must be unwitting,_

 _Into the glass to do my bidding_ "

Ron then disappears into the mirror which Harley/Harry turns to and says "looks like you're trapped and you have to do as I tell you to do"

"anything ?" asks Noah.

"yea, anything" replies Harley/Harry before Noah says "tell him to show Rachel Berry"

"Magic mirror, show me Rachel Berry" Harley/Harry says to the mirror which shows a girl singing making Noah say "that's her"

"she's a good singer" says Harley/Harry.

"you are better" Sebastian says to Harley/Harry.

"really ?" asks Noah.

"yea, definitely" replies Sebastian before Noah says "show me"

"when I visit you at your school, i will" Harley/Harry says to Noah before he says "I'll go there in disguise but you can still call me Harley" with a insane grin on his face. Harley/Harry banishes the mirror that has Ron inside it and they all exit the room.

* * *

Two days later Noah is next to his locker, putting stuff in it and is about to head to Glee club when he hears _"if you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic"_

Noah turns to the voice which everyone else does and he sees Harley/Harry in a different disguise. Harley/Harry is wearing a black and red vinyl top (with fake breasts under it) that shows his mid-drift with a matching mini-skirt with blue and white lace stockings and leather gloves without tips. He is also wearing black stiletto boots (the same design as the red and green boots from their visit to Gringotts) with long sharp black nails that are shaped like cat claws with the same red haired wig from their trip to Gringotts. He is also wearing the Slytherin's Heart pendant necklace with a red and gold diamond bracelet on his right arm, a pair of black and yellow diamond earrings and a blue and bronze diamond bracelet on his left arm.

Harley/Harry walks right up to Noah before grabbing him and kissing him in front of everyone including Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson who all stare at the couple with wide eyes as Noah's hand starts going up Harley/Harry's mini skirt making Harley/Harry moan into the kiss before they break the kiss and they hear Harley/Harry say "i want you" getting really horny.

"and I want you, I want to pull you into the janitor's closet and fuck you till you scream my name" replies Noah before Santana goes over to them and says "Puck, care to introduce the girl you are mauling" They break the kiss before Noah says "Santana, this is Harley, Harley, this is Santana"

"Harleen Ivy Cat Frost Quinzel, nice to meet you" says Harley/Harry holding out his/her for Santana to shake. Santana takes the hand and says "Santana Diabla Lopez, nice to meet you too" before she says to Harley/Harry "you have a long name"

"I know, it's nice to meet you, Satan, you can just call me Crazy or Insane" says Harley/Harry.

"or you can call her Harley or Ivy or Cat or even Frost" says Noah before he says "you done ?, i want to go somewhere with Harley"

"Harley ?" asks Rachel after she had walked up to them before she looks at Noah and says "Noah, I thought you were dating Quinn"

"no, Quinn and I are so over" says Noah while Harley/Harry looks at Rachel's outfit with disgust before he says "you must be Rachel"

"yes, I am Rachel, Rachel Berry" says Rachel with a wide smile while holding out her hand which Harley/Harry takes and shakes with an insane smile. Harley/Harry then says "you're in Glee club with Noah ?"

"yes, we are" says Kurt as he comes up to them with Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany and Sam Evans who Noah introduces to Harley/Harry who gives them all nicknames. Barbra (Rachel), Diva (Mercedes), Seer (Brittany), Porcelain (Kurt) Sammy (Sam) and Blainey Bear (Blaine) before he asks "don't you need to go to Glee club ?"

"yea, let's go" says Rachel with a wide smile.

"we'll catch up soon" Noah tells her before they walk away and Noah says to Harley/Harry "ready to wow me and the others"

"most definitely, I look good right ?" replies Harley/Harry.

"hell yea" says Noah before kissing him. He then breaks the kiss and they walk into the room where the Glee kids are. As soon as they enter the room, all of the glee kids as well as the two teachers turn towards them and Harley/Harry says "hey, everyone" with a little wave.

The male teacher asks Harley/Harry "are you here to join Glee club ?"

"no, I'm here to hangout with my boyfriend" replies Harley/Harry before Noah says "she is also going to sing for us" just as Sue, the Cheerios coach walks into the room and when she sees Harley/Harry she says "hey, Red"

"hey" replies Harley/Harry before Rachel asks him "what song are you going to sing ?"

"you're joining Glee Club ?" Sue asks Harley/Harry.

"no" replies Harley/Harry before he says "I'm just going to sing since Noah hasn't heard me sing yet"

"well, whenever you are ready, just choose a song" Mr Schue says to Harley/Harry

"ok" says Harley/Harry before he whispers to Noah "Castle from Halsey" making Noah look at Harley/Harry before he nods. Noah grabs a CD with instrumental track for the song which he plays before Harley/Harry sings

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got this kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _All of these people passing, saying that they're feeling abused_

 _If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got this kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _There's no use crying about it_

 _There's no use crying about it_

 _There's no use crying about it_

 _There's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got this kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got this kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

After Harley/Harry finishes singing, all of the glee kids all give him an round of applause while Rachel and Kurt are staring at him with wide eyes thinking that if Harley/Harry joins Glee they won't ever be able to get solos while Blaine just walks up to Harley/Harry and says "you have to join Glee club, if we had you on our team during regionals, sectionals and nationals, we would definitely win for sure" making Rachel change her mind about having Harley/Harry on their team.

"sorry, but I'm not interested" says Harley/Harry with a shake of his head. Noah then grabs Harley/Harry from behind and whispers in his ear "Sebastian was right, you are a better singer than Rachel"

"thanks Noah" replies Harley/Harry before kissing his cheek. Finn then asks "how did you two meet ?"

"at a club, I was dancing with someone else when Noah wrapped his sexy arms around me and all three of danced together before we went back to Noah's place" replies Harley/Harry speaking the truth.

"what happened to the other guy ? where is he now ?" asks Rachel.

"he and I share Harley" replies Noah with a smile before Blaine asks "what's the other guy's name ?" Harley/Harry just smiles before he says "I'll tell you all at a different time, i'm sure that you are all busy with Glee stuff, I better go"

"bye babe" says Noah before kissing Harley/Harry who then walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

 **Warning: little bit of smut but not too much, Mortals gaining magical powers and becoming witches.**

* * *

After leaving the room Harley/Harry hears Rachel say to Noah "you share her with someone else ? you didn't share Quinn"

"that's because Quinn and I would never have worked" says Noah.

"why not just dump her and date me again ?" asks Rachel making Harley/Harry roll his eyes as he walks down the hall before his path in blocked by an African American guy who asks "what's a sexy girl like you doing with a loser like Puck ? you need a real man, not a loser like him"

"Noah is a real man, he is very satisfying, he fucks me so hard, and when he pumps me full of his cum, I feel a sense of ecstasy" replies Harley/Harry before the guy grabs him and says "i bet that I can do better than him" before trying to kiss Harley/Harry who knees him in the groin, pushes him into the lockers which makes a loud noise gaining the attention of the glee kids as well as the other students and teacher all enter the hall as Harley/Harry does a back handspring away from the guy and he says "don't touch what doesn't belong to you"

"you are just a damn slut" says the guy before charging at Harley/Harry who moves to the side before he kicks the guy in the head. Harley/Harry then uses his nails to scratch the guy's face, which marks the guys face. The mark on the guy's face bleed a bit before Harley/Harry says  
"you are lucky that I didn't bring my baseball bat, my knives or my whip here" The guy's face pales at the mention of the baseball bat and the knives but it pales more when he notices the audience that had gathered around them.

Noah goes up to Harley/Harry to check if he has any injuries before he turns to face the guy and says "you think to flirt and then attack my girlfriend because she rejected you ? i don't think so" and goes to attack the guy but is stopped by Harley/Harry who says "don't worry about it, I dealt with it, i enjoyed kicking this guy's ass but now I'm horny and need a good fucking" which Blaine hears and he blushes a bit as Harley/Harry and Noah start making out and groping each other.

* * *

After talking to the teachers Harley/Harry and Noah leave McKinney High School, they head to Dalton to meet up with Sebastian to tell him about what had happened and so Harley/Harry can change his outfit which he shows Sebastian before he changes it.

After Harley/Harry changes his clothes, he tells Noah and Sebastian what had happened in great detail which makes Noah and Sebastian horny after they hear about how Harley/Harry had kicked the guy's ass. Noah grabs Harley/Harry and kisses him before breaking the kiss for Sebastian to do the same thing before they start stripping their clothes off and Harley/Harry locks the door before going back to the bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later while Harley/Harry, Sebastian and Noah are having sex, they don't realise that they have an audience outside the dorm door, listening in on them before they hear "oh yes, fuck me harder, fuck me with your cocks" from Harley/Harry making them widen their eyes with shock. A teacher walks past while looking at the students who pretend that they aren't listening in but the teacher keeps walking.

The students listen in some more before they have to head to class.

* * *

Two hours and thirty minutes later Sebastian, Noah and Harley/Harry had just finished having sex for the third time. Harley/Harry then says as he lays down with Noah and Sebastian "I should kick ass more often if this is the result"

"you will get this all the time" says Noah before he kiss Harley/Harry while Harley/Harry rubs his hands over Sebastian's chest. Harley/Harry then breaks the kiss as Sebastian get hard for the fourth time that day, Harley/Harry then sits on top of it, making sure that Sebastian's cock enters his ass before he starts making out with Noah and bouncing on Sebastian's cock as Sebastian moans with pleasure. Noah gets hard again before Harley/Harry lays down to make out with Sebastian and Noah lines his cock up with Harley/Harry's ass before he penetrates it while Sebastian's cock is still inside Harley/Harry.

* * *

An hour later the three boys are dressed and they exit the room to find the hall is busy with students who look at the three with a knowing smile each and Harley/Harry says to the other two "I think they know what we were just doing"

"who cares" says Noah before he kisses Harley/Harry who breaks the kiss after Sebastian says "if you keep that up, we could end up doing round five"

"good point" says Harley/Harry before he says "let's go and -" before he suddenly gets a premontion, in the premonition he sees a woman chained to a large metal thing that is dipped in the water and he sees a skeletal being torturing the woman. The woman screams under the torture before the torture stops and the woman just smiles at the skeletal being. He goes gets out of the premonition and he goes back into his and Sebastian's dorm room making Noah and Sebastian follow him before Noah asks "what did you see ?"

"a woman being tortured by a skeletal being" replies Harley/Harry.

"a what ?" asks Noah confused.

"a skeletal being" says Harley/Harry showing Sebastian and Noah the page on skeletal beings making Sebastian say "he looks spooky"

"yea, he is, the last two witches that killed a skeletal being had died when they killed them" says Harley/Harry before Noah says "but you aren't just an ordinary witch"

"I know that" says Harley/Harry before Sebastian says "you have a lot of powers"

"I know" says Harley/Harry before he starts reading on skeletal beings before he says "i'm going to go and help that woman, i'll be back soon"

"i'm coming with you" says Noah.

"me too" says Sebastian. Harley/Harry nods before Noah and Sebastian stand next to Harley/Harry. Harley/Harry opens a portal which they step through and they exit the portal in a cave before they see the skeletal being who Harley/Harry throws a fire ball at, knocking him down a bit before a man and two women, one is a mermaid while the other has red hair and they free the woman who is chained up before the woman chant a power of three spell to vanquish the skeletal being.

The result knocks them all down, The chained woman still has a chain tied to her leg while the metal thing sinks in the water dragging the woman down into the water. After the woman had been rescued they head back to the woman's house and the mermaid is turned back into a human, the three women and the man turn to Harley/Harry, Sebastian and Noah before the eldest woman asks "who are you ?"

"Harley" replies Harley/Harry

"Sebastian" replies Sebastian.

"Noah, but call me Puck" replies Noah before he asks "who are you all ?"

"Piper Halliwell" replies Piper.

"Phoebe Halliwell" replies Phoebe.

"Paige Matthews" replies Paige.

"I'm Leo" says Leo.

"nice to meet you all" says Harley/Harry while nodding at them before the woman tell them that it's nice to meet the boys. Noah's phone starts ringing which Noah answers and he says "hey Santana" before he puts it on loudspeaker and says "you're on loud speaker"

"OK, well, I'm just wondering, where did you go earlier ?" asks Santana.

"when ?" asks Noah.

"about four and a half hours ago ? Man-hands has been complaining about that girl you were with" says Santana.

"I like that name, Man-hands" says Harley/Harry.

"who was that ?" asks Santana.

"what's wrong Satan ? don't recognise me ?" asks Harley/Harry.

"wow, that is was you ?" says Santana before she asks Noah again "where did you go four and a half hours ago ?" before they hear Brittany ask "who's on the phone ?"

"Puck" replies Santana before Noah says "I was with Harley"

"and me" says Sebastian.

"who was that ?" asks Brittany letting them know that Santana's phone is on loudspeaker.

"my name is Sebastian" replies Sebastian before Harley/Harry asks Santana "what was Man-hands saying about me ?"

"that, the fact that you are dating two guys at once means that you are a bit of a slut, she doesn't like you or the fact that you sing better than her" says Santana before she says "I can't wait until she finds out that you are actually a guy dating two guys but my question now is, what kept you busy for four and a half hours ?"

"who's that on the phone ?" asks Quinn before Noah says "I am, Quinn"

"hey Puck, who are you with ?" asks Quinn.

"my two boyfriends" replies Noah before Santana says "tell me what you were doing with your boyfriends for four and a half hours"

"we were having sex, four rounds of loud sex" replies Harley/Harry unashamed while the Halliwell sisters and Leo all scrunch up their noses before Santana just says "wanky"

"wanky ?" asks Sebastian cocking his eyebrow.

"yea, it's Santana's thing" says Noah before Piper says to Harley/Harry "we're cool with you three being gay and together but we don't want to hear about you having sex"

"sorry" says Harley/Harry.

"yay, more dolphins" says Brittany loudly.

"dolphins ?" asks Paige.

"gay sharks" replies Brittany before Quinn asks "who was that ?"

"Paige Matthews" replies Paige.

"anyone else there ?" asks Quinn.

"yea, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell as well as Piper's husband, Leo" replies Sebastian.

"cool, it's nice to meet you all, but how do you know Puck ?" asks Quinn.

"it's a bit of a long story" replies Puck.

"OK, but you can trust us, we maybe bitches but we know how to keep a secret" says Quinn.

"she's right" says Santana.

"yep" says Brittany.

"you probably wouldn't believe it anyway" says Noah.

"you never know" says Santana.

"you mean the fact that Harley is a witch" says Brittany.

"what do you mean ?" asks Harley/Harry.

"Lord Tubbington told me that Harley is a witch, a powerful witch" says Brittany. Harley/Harry just looks at Noah who nods before he looks at Sebastian who also nods and Harley/Harry waves his hand opening a portal before they hear Quinn yell "what the fuck is that ?"

"it's a portal, go through it and you will get to where we are" says Harley/Harry ignoring Piper before Leo says to her "they must be friends of his, he can tell whoever they want about themselves" Quinn, Santana and Brittany come through the portal and the first thing Quinn says is "you're a witch, what can you do with your powers ?"

"I can destroy demons and warlocks" replies Harley/Harry.

"yea, fighting demons sucks sometimes" says Piper making Quinn turn to her and asks "you a witch too ?"

"yea" replies Piper.

"cool" says Quinn with a smile before turns to Harley/Harry before she asks "so, you the guy dating Puck ?"

"yea, me and Sebastian" replies Harley/Harry before Quinn asks "what can you do as a witch ?"

"cast spells, make potions, scrying, I can see ghosts and I have some powers" replies Harley/Harry.

"what are your powers by the way ?" Piper asks Harley/Harry.

"Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Nature Enhancement, Premonitions, Portal Creation and Power Granting" replies Harley/Harry.

"that's seven powers" says Phoebe before she asks "when did you gain your powers ?"

"I got them at the beginning of the summer holidays, I had Nature Enhancement, Empathy and Pyrokinesis in the beginning" replies Harley/Harry.

"holy fuck" exclaims Santana.

"language" says Piper before Noah asks "can you grant mortals with powers ?"

"yea, if I give a mortal a power their body adjusts to it, they will become witches, they can use whatever power that they had gained" replies Harley/Harry before he asks "why ?"

"I want a power, i want to be able to protect you" says Noah.

"that's sweet but I can protect myself" says Harley/Harry.

"please" says Noah.

"me too" says Sebastian. Harley/Harry sees Quinn, Santana and Brittany whispering to each other and he says "you want a power too, right ?"

"yea" replies Quinn before Santana says "we all want a power"

"what one ?" asks Paige.

"the elements" replies Quinn.

"you want conjuring of elements ?" asks Paige.

"yea, and I want Nature Enhancement" says Brittany.

"I'll give all three of you both of those powers, if you promise to not harm anyone with them" Harley/Harry.

"I'll use my powers to protect my daughter, my friends and my family" says Quinn making Piper, Phoebe and Paige look at her with shock.

"I'll use my powers to protect my family and my friends" says Santana with a grin.

"i'll help people who are in trouble while wearing a mask" says Brittany with a smile.

"I'll use my powers to protect you and Noah will do the same" says Sebastian and Noah nods in agreement. Harley/Harry thinks about what powers to give Noah and Sebastian before he says to then "kneel, then I can give you your powers" both boys kneel before Harley/Harry places one hand on Noah while he places the other hand on Sebastian. He then gives them their powers, powers that will slowly show themselves before he says "it's done"

Noah and Sebastian stand up before Quinn steps forward and Harley/Harry says to her after it is done "you will first have the power of Cyrokinesis before you gain the other elements and you have Nature Enhancement, I also gave you an additional power but it won't be active or anything yet"

"thanks" says Quinn before she moves away and Santana and Brittany step forward to gain their powers and after it is done Harley/Harry says to Santana "you will gain Pyrokinesis first as well as Nature Enhancement while Brittany will get Electrokinesis first and she will also have Nature Enhancement, I also gave you both a different additional power but it won't be active or anything yet"

"Noah and Sebastian both have Telepathy and I think that I just got it because I can hear Noah and Sebastian's thoughts" says Harley/Harry.

"you must have a mind link together" says Leo.

"wicked" says Harley/Harry with a smile before Quinn asks "what do we do with our powers now ?"

"protect people" replies Phoebe with a smile

"you will get a whitelighter too" Leo tells Quinn.

"Whitelighters are guides for good witches" says Harley/Harry as the teenage girls confusion who all nod in understanding.

"who's our whitelighter then ?" asks Santana.

"probably the same one as me" replies Harley/Harry.

"who is your whitelighter ? i might know her" asks Leo.

"isn't that private ?" asks Piper while looking at Leo.

"yea, it is" says Leo before he says to Harley/Harry "sorry" with an apologetic look on his face.

"it's OK" says Harley/Harry before he checks the time and says "we have to get back but it was very nice to meet you all"

"nice to meet you too" says Piper before Harley/Harry opens a portal which he and the others all enter, leaving Halliwell manor, the Halliwell sisters and Leo behind.

* * *

In the wizarding world, in the office of Albus Dumbledore, The headmaster himself is sitting in his chair thinking about all of his plans and how they had crumbled the moment that Harry had disappeared. He also thinks about the disappearance of Ronald Weasley and the woman who controlled the vines in Gringotts.

Mrs Weasley had been crying ever since her youngest son had disappeared while Ginerva Weasley had use the disappearance to her advantage. The two eldest Weasley boys had all been called back to England but they couldn't get away (they've known of their family's betrayal since Harley/Harry had told them), so they had told their father while the twins are using their work to distract them (they aren't really mourning) and Percy is has cut himself off from his family all together. Mr Weasley had been comforting his wife while trying to get his sons to come back to England.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After hearing a plot against him being made by the headmaster. the two youngest Weasleys and a few others. Harry Potter runs away to Ohio with a few others.**

 **AN: Charmed spells and powers will be a part of this story as well as Male Pregnancy**

 **AN2: Puck is not the father of Beth but people think that he is.**

 **AN3: Harry will be using both good and evil spells (all from Charmed). He will also have multiple powers and will meet the Charmed Ones in later chapters.**

 **M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Two weeks had past since Noah, Sebastian, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had gained their powers and Harley/Harry helps them all practise their powers. That's what they are doing in the middle of the woods early in the morning, when a bunch of demons appear and attack them.

Quinn uses her Cyrokinesis, Santana uses her pyrokinesis, Brittany uses her Eletrokinesis, Noah uses his super strength and Harley/Harry uses his Nature Enhancement to fight the demons Sebastian uses his Deflection to sent the attacks that are sent to him are sent back to the demon. After ten minutes, all the demons are gone and Santana says "that was better than practising our powers"

"agreed" says Noah as he stands next to Harley/Harry and Sebastian says "we should go, I think the noise from the fight was heard" before they hear voices coming towards them. Harry opens up a portal and they enter it, leaving the area just before the owners of the voices had found them.

They exit the portal at Noah's house before they go their separate ways but before Sebastian and Harley/Harry leave Noah to go to Dalton, Sebastian says to Noah "we'll see you after school"

"OK, Sexy" replies Noah before Harley/Harry says "we'll meet you at McKinney High School"

"OK, Foxy, I won't forget" says Noah before he kisses Harley/Harry as well as Sebastian before they leave.

* * *

Harley/Harry and Sebastian are with the Warblers when Harley/Harry starts to sing Uptown Girl, the Warblers don't notice Blaine watching them until Sebastian sings his bit before pulling Blaine towards them and Blaine joins them with a giant smile on his face. They sing while dancing around the french teacher before the teacher points to the room they were in and the boys all head back in there as they. They finish the song in the room and Blaine gives them a round of applause.

* * *

After they finish singing Sebastian and Harley/Harry go to talk to Blaine. They flirt with him too making the guy blush furiously before Harley/Harry and Sebastian leave the room and as they walk away Harley/Harry asks Sebastian via the mind link with Sebastian and Noah 'was it just me or was he actually blushing ?"

'he was blushing, I bet you anything you want that he is a virgin' replies Sebastian via the mind link.

'whose a virgin ?' asks Noah.

'Blaine Anderson' replies Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

'you flirted with Blaine ?' asks Noah no doubt with a smile on his face.

'yep, he blushed a lot' replies Harley/Harry via the mind link but they don't hear anything back from Noah for a few minutes before he says via the link 'shit, i just laugh out loud making everyone turn to me, they are looking at me strangely'

'what did you end up saying to them ?' asks Harley/Harry.

'i remembered something that Harley had said' replies Noah.

'what did they say about that ?' asks Sebastian .

'they just went back to work but Quinn, Santana and Brittany are looking at me with a knowing smirk while Rachel looks kinda annoyed but she is going back to work anyway' replies Noah before Harley/Harry says via the link 'but isn't Rachel dating that Finn guy ?'

'I think so' replies Noah.

'she's just jealous' says Harley/Harry via the mind link.

'probably' says Noah via the mind link.

* * *

Later that day Sebastian and Harley/Harry are in their dorm room where Sebastian tells Harley/Harry about him meeting Blaine at the Lima bean, that he had flirted with him and offered for him to join himself, Harley/Harry and Puck without saying anyone's names before Sebastian tells Harley/Harry that he had invited them to Scandels with him and Harley/Harry making Harley/Harry says "but Noah is coming with us"

"I know but we could disguise him as someone else" says Sebastian.

"no way, I'll go as myself, I'll meet you both down there" says Noah.

"oh, Kurt is sure in for a surprise" says Harley/Harry before he says to Noah "meet us here"

"hell yea, I agree with Harley" says Sebastian before he says "we need to choose what clothes that we are going to wear"

"I'll meet you here, do we have to choose what we are going to wear now ?" asks Noah.

"I already know what I'm going to wear" says Harley/Harry before he says to Noah "get here before they do, Sebastian will supply the fake I.D.s"

"and what will you be doing ?" asks Sebastian.

"that is a surprise, but I can say that Blaine is going to be blushing red every time he sees me" replies Harley/Harry making his boyfriends laugh before Noah leaves to go home while Sebastian goes to his closet to choose what he will be wearing for the night. Harley/Harry goes to his closet to grab the items that he will be wearing that night.

* * *

After leaving Sebastian and Harley/Harry in their dorm room, Noah heads back home. When he gets there he sees Finn waiting for him while talking to Sarah before Noah asks Finn "what's up ?"

"not much, just going out tonight, I'm also coming out" says Noah.

"you sure ?" asks Finn.

"yea, tonight me and my two boyfriends are going to Scandels with Kurt and Blaine" says Noah.

"why would Kurt be going to a gay club ?" asks Finn in a concerned voice.

"one of my boyfriends, he invited Kurt and Blaine to Scandels" says Noah.

"why ?" asks Finn.

"I don't know and I don't know what Harley is planning but it's going to be interesting" says Noah with a smirk before he enters his house with Finn following him along with Sarah. Noah goes into his room before he digs through his closet to choose what he will be wearing for his night out at Scandels with Sebastian and Harley/Harry.

After a little while Noah chooses what he will be wearing for the night out

* * *

Later on that evening Noah goes to Sebastian and Harley/Harry's dorm room, once he gets there Noah knocks on the door which Sebastian opens and he hears the shower going before they hear a voice that sounds like Kurt say "Puck, what are you doing here ?" The water in the shower is turned off.

"come on in" Sebastian says to Noah, Kurt and Blaine which the three guys do before they see a pile of clothes laying on a bed before Kurt asks Noah again "what are you doing here ?"

"you'll see" replies Noah just as Harley/Harry walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, pretending that no one was in the room, once he gets to the bed with the clothes on it, he then drops the towel making Blaine squeak a bit while Noah and Sebastian admires the view of Harley/Harry's body and tattoos. Kurt is just in shock at the display. Harley/Harry gets dressed before he looks around the room and asks "what ?" in a confused way before Noah just starts chuckling. Harley/Harry walks up to Noah and whispers in Noah's ear as he gropes Noah's groin "did you like the show ?" before he says "from the feel of what's in my hand, you did enjoy it"

"oh yea, I did" replies Noah before seizing Harley/Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss making Blaine and Kurt widen their eyes with complete shock. Harley/Harry and Noah stop kissing before Sebastian kisses Harley/Harry as Noah gropes both of them. Blaine is blushing like hell at the display which ends when Kurt clears his throat to make sure that they knew he and Blaine were in the room still before Sebastian gives Blaine and Kurt their fake I.D.s.

* * *

They leave the room and head to Scandels. They enter the club and Harley/Harry and Noah go to get themselves and the others a drink while Sebastian stays with Blaine and Kurt. After Noah and Harley/Harry returns to the table, they all drink their drinks while talking to the other three, once they finish their drinks they talk and hangout. An hour later Sebastian asks Blaine to dance with him, Noah and Harley/Harry which he accepts. Sebastian takes Blaine to the dance floor with Harley/Harry and Noah following them.

The four of them go to dance while Kurt goes to the bar to grab another drink. As Harley/Harry dances with Sebastian, Noah and Blaine he overhears a guy in a hoodie say to Kurt "I would watch your boyfriend if I were you"

"Dave ?" asks Kurt.

"surprised to see me ?" asks Dave while wearing a hoodie.

"yea, actually" replies Kurt while nodding a bit.

"I like it here, they accept me" says Dave with a small smile.

"do you come here often ?" Kurt asks Dave.

"often enough, sometime you just need to go somewhere to unwind, it used to be the football field for me but now... I'm trying hard to be true to myself, ya know ?"

"I think that's great" replies Kurt as Harley/Harry grabs Noah and grinds on him making Dave ask Kurt "is that Puckerman ?" in shock.

"yea, Puck is dating two guys at the same time, but it's the guy that Puck is dancing with that they share" says Kurt.

"that sounds nice, at least they are happy" says Dave.

"i guess" replies Kurt while glaring at Sebastian as the song I'm an Albatross comes on and Harley/Harry sings along with the song and dances with Noah before Sebastian and Blaine join them, the song ends and another comes on which Harley/Harry recognises before he starts singing it. After another hour Blaine and Kurt decide to head home, after a little while Harley/Harry overhears them arguing about the fact that Blaine wanted to let loose and have fun before Kurt says "I bet Sebastian and that Harley guy wants to do more than just dance with you, they were flirting with you" Kurt yells at Blaine before he mutters "little sluts" which Harley/Harry hears and he is about to go out there and yell at Kurt when Blaine says "they were just fooling around, I can tell that they really care about each other, didn't you notice ?"

"what are you talking about ?" asks Kurt.

"I wasn't even able to touch Harley when we were dancing, Puck or Sebastian would always be touching him and whenever a different guy tried to join us, the guy gets glared at by both Puck and Sebastian" says Blaine making Harley/Harry asks Noah and Sebastian if it was true which they admit. Harley/Harry kisses them both making all the guys around them all jealous.

Harley/Harry, Noah and Sebastian exit the club to find Kurt and Blaine talking still and Harley/Harry says to them "we are going now, you want a ride ?"

"yea" replies Kurt before he asks "can you take us back to my place ?"

"oh, you two gonna do it then ?" asks Noah wiggling his eyebrows making Blaine blush and Kurt say "no, well not yet"

"trust me, loosing your virginity is a really big step" says Harley/Harry.

"who did you loose it to ?" Kurt asks Harley/Harry while thinking 'I bet it was before he met Puck and Sebastian' which Noah, Sebastian and Harley/Harry all hear.

"I lost it to Noah and Sebastian, but I have done other stuff while I was at boarding school in Scotland" replies Harley/Harry before he says "my first kiss was Noah"

"really ?" asks Blaine.

"well, lets just say that I was always busy during the school years while I was at boarding school but I did end up doing other stuff with guys but it's a bit of a secret only known to a few guys in school but it stopped during my fourth year but resumed in my fifth year" says Harley/Harry.

"why did it stop during your fourth year ?" asks Blaine.

"Viktor" replies Harley/Harry.

"did you date this Viktor guy ?" asks Sebastian.

"no, he and I never dated but after he had heard about what I did for some of the guys around the school, he and Fleur kind of put a stop to it" says Harley/Harry.

"why ?" asks Noah.

"because Fleur thought that I was too young to be doing that sort of thing, she became like an overprotective older sister that I've never had especially after I saved her sister during the second task" says Harley/Harry.

"what about Viktor ?" asks Blaine.

"he wants me but he thinks I'm too young to do anything sexual" replies Harley/Harry.

"he wants you ?" asks Kurt.

"yea, and he is a Bulgarian hunk, I probably would have done stuff with him if he wanted to, I probably would have lost my virginity to him if we wanted to fuck" replies Harley/Harry before they leave. They drive Kurt and Blaine to Kurt's house where they meet Kurt's dad who kind of glares at Noah before his gaze softens when Harley/Harry wraps his arm around Noah's waist as Sebastian wraps his arm over Noah's shoulder making Kurt's dad ask Kurt "who are the other two guys ?"

"Harley and Sebastian, they are both dating Puck" replies Kurt while his dad widens his eyes in shock before he, Kurt and Blaine enter the house. Noah takes Harley/Harry and Sebastian to his place where they enter Noah's room, strip off their clothes and they fuck for most of the night till early morning. They fall asleep after the six rounds of sex. They sleep until 5pm in the afternoon, thankfully it's Saturday. Noah and Sebastian double penetrate Harley/Harry in each and every single round. They also don't use condoms.

* * *

One week later, Harley/Harry, Noah, Sebastian, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are inside this club where an amazing DJ is playing. They all dance while they are there until they hear Piper and Leo before Piper says to a couple who are making out on the couch "ugh, oh, for god's sakes, people get a room" The couple break up who turn out to be Paige and some guy who Paige introduces to Piper and Leo before Phoebe joins them and when she sees Piper she says "oh, hi, Piper" before she says "hey, hey, wow, you're up late" in a weird voice before she asks "what are you doing here ?"

"right back at you" replies Piper.

"wh-? uh.." says Phoebe before Leo says to Dave the guy that Paige was making out with "Dave, how about I buy you a drink ?"

"yeah" says Phoebe before Dave says to Leo "I've got one, thanks"

"that's not going to be enough" says Leo before he grabs Dave and they walk away from the three sisters. Santana asks Harley/Harry "are we going to go over there ?"

"maybe" replies Harley/Harry before they hear Piper say to Phoebe "I thought you said you were working tonight"

"yeah, well, I mean, actually, i'm working here, you know, I thought that guys could help me with my advice to other guys, you know ?" says Phoebe before she points at a guy at the bar and says "and that guy over there with the dimples" before she says "hi" to the guy before she says to Piper "yeah, huge help, yeah"

When Santana sees the guy with the dimples she suddenly says "wanky" loudly getting the attention of the three sisters. Piper glares at them before she says "I see you, get over here now" The six teenagers walk over to her and Piper asks them "how the hell did you six get into this club ?"

"fake I.D.s" replies Sebastian with a proud voice and a smirk but the smirk disappears when Piper glares at them some more before she turns to her two sisters and says continuing her conversation "see, yeah, i don't know what bugs me more, the fact that you guys are here, or that you're here without me"

"well, we can see that this is a private conversation, we are just going to go and continue dancing while you lovely ladies talk" says Harley/Harry before Paige can reply and they are about to walk away when Piper says to them "oh, no, you are staying right where you are, once i'm done talking to my sisters, I am taking you six back to the manor" before Paige says to Piper "oh, we just didn't think it would be good for the baby, you know, all the noise and the people" as Phoebe nods a bit.

"yeah, I know, but sometimes it's good for the mommy to get out" says Piper.

"okay, so you would have wanted to come with us ?" asks Paige.

"no, but that is beside the point" replies Piper waving her hand while shaking her head.

"you're a very confusing woman" says Paige.

"it's all right, hey, it's no big deal, you guys, I'll see you at home" Piper says to her sister while moving to leave before she turns to the six teenagers and says "come on, move it" the six teenagers follow Piper to find Leo who is surprised to see them in the club and they leave the club.

Piper, Leo and the six teenagers arrive back at the manor and as soon as they enter the manor Piper holds out her hand. The six teenagers are confused before she says "fake I.D.s, hand them over" which they do. Piper then throws one of them in the air before using her explosive power on the I.D. which she does with the other I.D.s. Piper doesn't know that the six teenagers have other fake I.D.s and Piper says to them "go and get some sleep, we will talk about this in the morning" before she walks away and once they are out of earshot Noah says "she is as bad as Prue, not letting us go clubbing"

"well, thankfully, she did let us go clubbing last week" says Harley/Harry.

"oh, yea, I heard about that" says Quinn.

"heard about what ?" asks Piper as she enters the room.

"Sebastian, Harley and I went clubbing with these two guys, Kurt and Blaine, but before we actually went to the club we all met up at Sebastian and Harley's room" says Noah.

"Harley was taking a shower and as soon he hears that Noah, Kurt and Blaine had arrived, he turns off the shower" says Sebastian.

"I dry myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist and walking out of the bathroom, I then walk over to my bed, drop my towel before I start getting dressed, once I'm dressed, I look around the room to find everyone staring at me and I just say 'what ?' before going over to Noah, groping him and I whisper in his ear" says Harley/Harry. Piper just covers her eyes in shock with a little gasp.

"that is so wanky" says Santana.

"I know, I bet Blaine won't stop blushing whenever he sees me now" replies Harley/Harry with a smile. The six teenagers laugh a bit when Phoebe enters the house and asks "what's so funny ?" making Piper say to her "you don't want to know" before Harley/Harry could reply.

* * *

In The Burrow Mrs Weasley is contemplating about the events that lead to her youngest son's disappearance. She sobs while thinking about it before she realises that she can't remember a few things, like her memory had been blocked by something. She gets up before she heads to her twin sons joke shop where they had been staying since the newspaper had told the whole of the wizarding world that Harry Potter had joined Voldemort.

Once she gets there, she knocks on the door and Fred answers the door by saying "hello, mom, what brings you here ?"

"something's wrong, someone has been tampering with my memories" replies Mrs Weasley. Fred lets her inside before he tells George what their mother had said before they grab some truth potion that Harley/Harry had made and sent them. His own personal brew. The twins tell her about the potion and how not even the Source Of Evil could lie while they're affected by the potion. But before giving her the truth potion, they give her another potion made by Harley/Harry that gets rid of all the other potions, spells and anything that could affect someone. They then give her the truth potion before test that it took affect before they ask "are you loyal to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. If you did I will write more chapters.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
